


carburetors, wrenches, and apologies

by Hooda



Series: 555 word fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooda/pseuds/Hooda
Summary: Jessika truly hated faulty carburetors with a passion.Sometimes, she just needed the ache of pulling wires and the sting of sweat in her eyes when she wedged herself under the belly of her ship. The work pulled her from errant thoughts, from worries about training the next day.It pulled her away from thinking about Rey.
Relationships: Jessika Pava/Rey
Series: 555 word fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713307
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	carburetors, wrenches, and apologies

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/HoodaWrites)

Jessika truly hated faulty carburetors with a passion.

She would rather sit through another training seminar with the squadron than be arm deep in the belly of an X-Wing, oil dripping down her arms and threatening to stain her freshly washed sleeveless shirt.

Not for the hundredth time already, she swears as the wrench she holds slips and falls to the ground, the clanking metal echoing in the sparsely manned hangar.

Most people were asleep at this time. The night cycle on D’Qar spanned long enough for humans to achieve sufficient levels of rest. Jessika was already awake nearly half of the current cycle.

With the amount of repairs still left to complete on her X-Wing, it would be a miracle if she reached her cot before dawn. There were plenty of droids around the hangar whirring underneath the various docked ships. Any of them could have easily fixed the mess Jessika was in the middle of untangling.

There was a certain satisfaction she liked when it came to working at night. Poe continuously warned her against working herself so late, but Jessika found it in herself to disobey orders just these few times.

Sometimes, she just needed the ache of pulling wires and the sting of sweat in her eyes when she wedged herself under the belly of her ship. The work pulled her from errant thoughts, from worries about training the next day.

It pulled her away from thinking about Rey.

Somewhere in the back of her exhausted mind, Jessika knew the carburetor could easily be replaced by a droid overnight. She was avoiding the larger problem at hand. If she could distract herself with cramped fingers and oiled forearms, she could make it through her repairs.

And yet, she felt like shit.

Somewhere in the private barracks, Rey was probably huddled with a blanket around her shoulders and her knees tucked under her body. Her ancient Jedi textbooks would be strewn about their bed and that little spot would be furrowed between her eyebrows as she chewed on a nail in frustration at the readings.

It was only a matter of time before Rey would fall asleep.

Any apologies could wait until dawn when Poe called them to a quick breakfast before their squadron’s scheduled flight training.

Leaving their room had been a shit move on Jessika’s part, but she had needed the fresh air after such a frustrating argument. Rey had been pacing a trench into the hard floor the entire time they had talked; even _bickered_.

The argument had long been resolved, but the tension needed to melt on its own.

That meant Rey curling on their bed with a book, mindlessly losing herself in old readings and riddles while Jessika messed with an X-Wing.

Jessika missed the days when tension could just be _fucked_ away.

Like the time they argued over Rey training too hard in the sparring rooms.

(That time had resulted with Jessika’s mouth between Rey’s legs until they were sure their neighbors had heard every noise.)

Or the time Rey had argued with Jessika over which flight simulations worked best.

(That particular time had resulted with Rey kissing her until Jessika’s lips were red and swollen.)

The carburetor snaps into place.

Jessika checks the time.

If she ran, she might convince Rey to relive old times.

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/HoodaWrites)


End file.
